He's My Luke
by zozo42
Summary: Rory hasn't seen Logan since her Yale graduation. 4 years and...9 months ago. What has she hidden from him? Ending implied Rogan.


**He's my Luke**

**AN: hey guys another fic from me YAY. It popped into my head and it wouldn't fit into my current story so here it is. I always felt the people that wrote 2 or 3 fics at a time were strange until I became one…I also thought people that wrote fan fiction had no lives but now I obviously disagree. **

**Hope you like it…**

"Lorie hon come on we have to go now," Rory Gilmore said to the little blonde haired, blue eyed, 4 year old girl who was playing with her toys, on the floor next to her.

Rory sighed at her mother who then crouched down next to the little girl, "I promise we'll let you play forever when we get to grandmas," Lorelai said.

"Rory? Is that you?" a male voice called. Rory looked up unbelieving as Logan Huntzberger walked towards her, she hadn't seen him in 4 years and…9 months.

Logan shut his phone angrily and looked around. He noticed a familiar brunette and her mother and also a little girl with curly blonde hair. He walked over to them and noticed the familiar sparkling blue eyes in all three of them. The only noticeable difference between the three of them apart from age was that little girl's blonde curly hair. He recognized it from somewhere but didn't know where.

"Logan? Hi," Rory stammered looking fearfully at her mother.

"I'll take Lorie we'll meet you in the car. Nice seeing you again Logan," Lorelai said shoving the little girl's toys into her bag before taking her hand and leading her away.

"So your mum had another kid huh?" he asked. "What her name?"

Rory sighed, "Lorelai Emily Gilmore. And she's not mom's."

"Oh," Logan felt as if he had had all the air in his lungs pushed out by that simple statement. He had recognized Rory's eyes in that little girl. "So she's yours then?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah she's my little girl."

"Where's her father?"

Rory looked down at the ground before looking up to meet his eyes with her own bright blue ones. "I haven't seen him for over 4 years…until…now."

Logan looked at her in shock. He knew where he'd recognized the hair from. His sister Honour, when she was little his mom had curled her hair and it had looked just like that. "That, that little girl? She's mine?" he asked in shock

Rory nodded and Logan ran shaking fingers through his already messy hair. He had a daughter. Rory had had his baby and she hadn't told him. "How could this happen? I mean I know how, but we were safe, always. God I need to sit down," he muttered walking over to a nearby café.

Rory followed him and sat down across from him at a small table. "We were usually safe, but we slipped, you slipped I slipped it was an accident. But it was a wonderful accident it brought me a beautiful little girl who I love with everything I have. I don't regret it in the slightest." She smiled.

Silence responded to her statement and they both sat in silence for a while neither speaking except to order a coffee. Their coffee arrived and still they remained silent. "Is that why you said no?" he asked finally.

"No Logan, it's not why I said, I didn't even know then. I didn't find out until a week later," Rory said sincerely.

"Why didn't you tell me? Rory you were pregnant, with my child, why didn't you just call me?" he asked angrily.

"Because I thought it would be better for you if you didn't know. Better for us and for your career."

"Better for my career? Rory I don't care about my career, this is so much more important. I missed the first four years of her life! And I would've missed God knows how many more if I hadn't seen you today."

"Logan I'm sorry," she apologised tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're sorry? Rory you deprived me of the one thing I wanted most. A child."

"Well if it means so much to you just go out and have another one!" she screamed.

"Rory that's not fair! Do you really think so little of me that I can just go out, have sex and have another baby?"

"It's not like you don't have women that won't marry you and have your heir."

"An heir? Is that all you think it means to me? I am not my father Rory and I will not have you treating me like I am!" He got up and stormed out of the café and stood facing the car park outside in the courtyard. Rory flung down the money for the bill and ran out after him.

"I'm sorry," she said to his back, "I just thought it would be easier."

"Easier for who, you or her?" he asked her, not turning around.

"For both of us."

He turned around to look at her anger and scepticism showing on his face. "You thought it would be easier for her to grow up without a father? Without her dad in her life? No Rory I think it was easier for you to raise her by yourself then have me back in your life. What happens when she grows up and asks who her dad is? Why all the other kids at school have two parents and she only has one? What happens then? What will you tell her?" he yelled.

"I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell her that her father is Logan Huntzberger, news paper tycoon. I will never lie to her."

"And what about when she asks why I'm not around, why she never sees me?"

Rory faltered slightly. "I tell her the same thing that mom told me, that you're busy."

"Too busy to see my own daughter?"

"My own father was too busy why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I am not him! Rory you cannot be mad at me for never coming to see her like your mom was mad at your dad because he knew! He knew about you! God Rory you have no idea what this is like."

"I didn't want you to disappoint her. I know what it's like growing up without a dad."

"Did you ever think that maybe I do too?" he shot back at her, "It's not like Mitchum was ever around. I don't want my daughter to have to go through that, do you?"

"No," she whispered collapsing onto a nearby bench as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rory why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"I didn't want you to be like my dad," she whispered. "I didn't want her to go through the disappointment I went through and I didn't want to go through the disappointment mom went through every time he let her down."

"Rory I would never let you down. Either of you. I'd be there, 24/7, whenever you needed me," he said sitting down next to her.

"Even after I said no?"

"Even after that, I still love you Rory and I want to get to love her too," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Logan I'm so sorry," she sobbed collapsing against his chest. He stroked her back soothing her with quiet words in her ear.

About 15 minutes later Rory had stopped crying and had fallen, exhausted, into a half sleep. The ringing of her cell phone brought her back into awareness and she fumbled for it in her pockets. Logan pulled away from her and she immediately missed his touch. She opened her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey hon, how are you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sniffled, wishing she had a tissue. "I'm fine I guess."

"You sure? What happened with Logan, is he still there?"

"Yeah he's still here," Rory replied looking up at the blonde man pacing in front of her running his fingers through his hair. "Hey mom, can you do me a favour and take Lorie home? I'll catch a cab home later or something. I think I really need to stay and talk to Logan." He looked up at the sound of his name and as her words registered he nodded.

"Sure thing babe when do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know," Rory paused for a moment, "Am I a bad mother for leaving her like this? Mom ever since she was born I've barely let her leave my sight."

"There's nothing wrong with it kid you were overcompensating for her not having her father around trust me I did the same thing. Fix thing's with Logan because you know better then anyone what it's like growing up without your dad in the picture."

"Yeah I do, thanks mom I'll see you later." She shut her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Logan?" she asked warily.

"You're not a bad mother you know," he said looking over at her. "You're not a bad anything."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Do you reckon we should go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I know just the place." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the courtyard, around the corner and pulled to a stop in front of a small pizza parlour.

"I hope you feel like pizza."

"I'm a Gilmore Girl I live for pizza," she replied stepping inside.

They settled into a round both and perused their menus in silence. After the waitress came and took their orders Logan was the first to break the silence. "Will I get to see her?" he asked quietly.

Rory looked up shocked that he had even felt the need to ask. "Of course Logan, when ever you want to."

He looked up into her eyes and she saw the sincerity in them. "And what about you? Will I get to see you?"

"I'm in her life, you can't not see me. When you pick her up…when I drop her off, you'll see me."

"Rory that's not what I meant and you know it."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know Logan I don't want anything bad to happen between us and it affect her."

"Bad like you rejecting my marriage proposal or bad like you hiding my own daughter from me? If we can get past that I don't think anything will ever stop us, unless you really don't want us to be together."

"God now I understand my Moms point of view while I was growing up. She loved my dad she did, and she always will but it was never a good idea for them to be together, no matter how much we both wanted him to be there with us. It never worked but that didn't mean she didn't try. I don't know what to do, now it's more then what I want and what I need. It's about Lorie she is the most important thing in the world. I don't want her to get hurt if we don't work out."

"Rory I am not your father, neither are you your mother no matter how alike you are. We are different people and our relationship is different."

"I know, I know, it's just…"

"Do you love me? Did you ever love me?"

Rory gasped, "How can you ask me if I ever loved you?"

"I think I have every right to ask. You said no to my proposal the only logical reason is that you didn't want to spend your life tied to me because you didn't love me."

"I did love you. I said no because I was scared. I have missed you so much since then. I haven't been with anyone else, I haven't dated anyone else, I've barely even talked to another man since."

"Well at least I'm not alone," he sighed as their pizzas came. "But you didn't answer my question, do you love me now?"

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I do love you and it hurts every time I look at our daughter because I see you in her every day."

"Are you willing to give us a shot?" he asked her.

"Yes," she breathed and reached out for his hand across the table. He slid around and within a second he was next to her.

"I've missed you so much Ace," he whispered kissing her just below her ear lobe.

"It's nice to hear you call me that on something other than a voice mail," she murmured.

"On a voice mail? What the hell are you on about?"

She grimaced slightly and pulled out her cell phone calling her voice mail before handing it to him.

He heard his own voice as he held her phone to his ear. _'Hey Ace I'm just going out to the pub with Colin and Finn and then I'll be by to see you before your big day. I love you.' _It was the last voicemail message he had ever done to her. He was amazed that she had kept it all this time.

"I love you, Ace," he smiled and leant over to kiss her lips in what was supposed to be a quick peck but quickly deepened into something more. Their tongues battled and both lost a sense of where they were.

"Logan," she murmured, "the pizza's getting cold."

"You're seriously thinking about pizza right now?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Well, ego boy, it's the safest out of the two things I have floating around in my head," she replied with a smile pulling a slice off the plate and taking a bite.

He chuckled slightly as he was sure the same thoughts were echoed in his brain and he didn't mean the ones about pizza. He slid his arm around her waist and kept it there as they demolished the pizza.

"Mom, we're back!" Rory cried as she walked up the steps of her mother's house, Logan only a few steps behind her.

"We?" Lorelai questioned opening the door.

"Yeah we," Rory confirmed smiling at Logan.

"Hi Logan," Lorelai greeted, gesturing for them to come in.

He smiled at her, "Hi Lorelai."

"Mommy!" Lorie exclaimed running in from the kitchen.

"Hey babe what you been up to?" Rory asked her daughter, lifting her into her arms.

"Grandma let me play with all my toys and then she read me a story," Lorie said proudly.

"Oh that's great," Rory told her putting her back down on the ground. "Did you say thank you?"

"Yes," Lorie replied. "Who's that?" she asked pointing up at Logan.

"That," Rory said crouching down beside her, "Is your daddy, see he has hair just like yours."

Lorie cocked her head to the side looked up at Logan and he felt tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked down into the sparkling blue eyes of his 4 year old daughter.

"Mommy always said you were too busy to come see me," she said.

"Well I'm not now and I'll see you a lot more in the future too," he replied crouching down to her level.

"Want to come and look at all my books? Grandma says I'm gonna be a writer just like mommy because I love books so much," she said, obviously proud of being told she was going to be like her mom.

Logan would be lying if he said he didn't know what was going on in Rory's career. He had read every article she had ever written in the New York Times and the other small newspapers on her way to the top.

"I always knew you'd make it Ace," he said with a smile before his daughter led him off into Rory's old room.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter who had tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad he's back mom, I missed him."

"I know you did hon I know you did. Just promise me he won't be your Christopher," Lorelai said giving her a hug.

Rory looked up at her mother, "He's not my Christopher, he's my Luke."

**AN: another author's note sorry. There may be a sequel or a part 2 or something if an idea pops into my head, also reviews will encourage me. Hint hint. ******


End file.
